finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Junkyard
|enemies= *Curpurse *Foot Soldier *Grenade *Red Marshmallow *Searcher *Centipede *Crane |quests= }} Junkyard is a location in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Full of mechanical scraps product of Dirnado's industry, it is located at the eastern lowlands of the mainland between the Mobreeze Airship Factory and the coast. Story After a narrow escape from the Mobreeze Airship Factory on a mining cart, the party ends up at the junkyard. Lid vows to defeat her brother Ethan (who is working for the Sworn Six of Paladia) on her own terms and is impatient to reach to Wind Shrine. Lasswell doubts this could be a shortcut, but she is positive and, what is more, no one ever comes this way. They get out of the junkyard after destroying a pair of Cranes and briefly enter the Town of Kolts. Stages / |mission 1a= Use cheer |reward 1a= / |mission 1b= Use 3 or more limit bursts |reward 1b= / |mission 1c= No continues |reward 1c= / |enemies 1= *Cutpurse *Foot Soldier *Grenade *Red Marshmallow *Searcher |boss 1= - |drop 1= |name 2= Junkyard - Scrap Mountain |energy 2= 10 |battle 2= 4 |gil 2= ~1233-1241 |unit xp 2= ~7237-7245 |rank xp 2= 414 |bonus 2= - |reward 2= / |mission 2a= Evoke Golem |reward 2a= / |mission 2b= Use magic |reward 2b= / |mission 2c= No continues |reward 2c= / |enemies 2= *Centipede *Cutpurse *Foot Soldier *Grenade *Red Marshmallow *Searcher |boss 2= - |drop 2= |name 3= Junkyard - Beyond the Wreckage |energy 3= 10 |battle 3= 4 |gil 3= 1504~1651 |unit xp 3= 9035~9946 |rank xp 3= 418 |bonus 3= |reward 3= / |mission 3a= Use blizzaga |reward 3a= / |mission 3b= Use magic |reward 3b= / |mission 3c= No continues |reward 3c= / |enemies 3= *Cutpurse *Foot Soldier *Grenade *Red Marshmallow *Searcher |boss 3= - |drop 3= |name 4= Junkyard - Remnants of Dreams |energy 4= 10 |battle 4= 4 |gil 4= 1658~2335 |unit xp 4= 9952~10855 |rank xp 4= 422 |bonus 4= |reward 4= / |mission 4a= Fina in party (Companion included) |reward 4a= / |mission 4b= Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward 4b= / |mission 4c= No continues |reward 4c= / |enemies 4= *Centipede *Cutpurse *Grenade *Red Marshmallow |boss 4= - |drop 4= |name 5= Junkyard - Two Bases |energy 5= 10 |battle 5= 4 |gil 5= ~1399-1682 |unit xp 5= ~9722-11533 |rank xp 5= 426 |bonus 5= x100 |reward 5= / |mission 5a= No recovery magic |reward 5a= / |mission 5b= Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward 5b= / |mission 5c= No continues |reward 5c= / |enemies 5= *Foot Soldier *Grenade *Red Marshmallow *Searcher |boss 5= Crane x2 |drop 5= |name 6= Junkyard - Exploration |energy 6= 12 |battle 6= 30 |gil 6= 10,687 |unit xp 6= 69,400 |rank xp 6= 557 |bonus 6= |reward 6= / |mission 6a= No magic |reward 6a= / |mission 6b= Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward 6b= / |mission 6c= No continues |reward 6c= / |enemies 6= *Centipede x3 *Cutpurse x14 *Foot Soldier x17 *Grenade x15 *Red Marshmallow x10 *Searcher x13 |boss 6= Crane x2 |drop 6= }} Junkyard - Exploration Enemies *Curpurse *Foot Soldier *Grenade *Red Marshmallow *Searcher *Centipede *Crane Musical themes The dungeon plays the usual battle theme "DUEL!!" and boss theme "Onslaught" in all its stages. The exploration's field theme is "Odyssey", the sixteenth track from disc two of the Final Fantasy Brave Exvius: Original Soundtrack. Gallery FFBE Junkyard BG.jpg|Battle background. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius